


Into the Unknown

by HappyRager



Category: Gravity (2013), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, TRUST NO ONE, Transcendance AU, multiple perspective, not alot, really weird take on both, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyRager/pseuds/HappyRager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wirt nodded slowly being cautious of his antlers “I guess we wait then.” he shrugged as he watched out into the woods a woman with tree trunk brown hair and a disgusting pink light up sweater walked around in the woods consulting a journal. </p><p>	Dipper agreed with a hum as he watched a preteen boy pick up his frog and begin the track with ease as if he’d been there before. “Let the games begin.” He smiled showing sharp teeth leaving Wirt to his thoughts."</p><p>It had been years since the strings that connect them were severed since the whole world changed in a single instance and this will be the night everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! First time back to writing for Gravity falls, took a break and this took forever. I hope to have this finished but I thought this would be a really cool idea and an interesting take on the Transcendance AU with Beast Wirt.

It had been years, since Mabel had seen Dipper- since the transcendance, since they changed the whole world. She was older- moving from twelve to twenty one in a matter of days it seemed to her. Every day dragged on in a gray motion, seconds only being recognized in passing. It was every summer she would return to the place where it all happened; the place where she lost her brother, to Gravity Falls. She would wait by the dreamcatcher her uncle had set near the doors of the decaying mystery shack. Grunkle Ford would watch with sadness as the twin would try and fake herself to be normal self though everyone could see it. A twin without her other half. She would sob by herself in her room to have her uncle listening helplessly through the door. 

It would be the final time she would wait for him to return. Summerween was in high swing, the years had passed where families would stop taking their children near the cursed twin’s house, they would scare children that the home she resided in was actually where the transcendance happened. It was true however no one ever went into the basement because of the radiation that was trapped in a portal that could spark to life and easily implode. The twin with stretching chestnut hair would constantly stare at the basement entrance hidden by a vending machine. Tourists who would come into the store would try to talk to her- as if they knew what the transcendance was, as if they were there. The girl that used to be a shooting star of energy would scoff at them and shrug off appalled guests saying how they wouldn’t know anything that really happened since the government had the hidden away. They said nothing of the previous demon that had threatened the reality when the owner of the mystery shack’s twin had reemerged from the portals. That the girl’s younger twin had slayed the beast who tried to possess him only to have the long lost twin throw him into the portal thus destroying it.

They knew, the family knew what Dipper had become- in seconds of silence the portal reopened in a violent flash of blue fire, Ford had thought it was something else, that it was Bill Cipher. No it was worse, Dipper emerged with tar coloured eyes with blazing suns in the center that glared down at the humans with fury and betrayal- a sense of feralness was caught in his face as he saw the body of Bill Cipher. He swooped down to snatch the body screaming something in an ancient language that Ford had heard previous, it was gritty and scratched over Mabel’s ears. 

With in instance he was there he was gone, leaving golden sparks and a single dream catcher that used to be Bill Cipher’s body. That was the last time Mabel ever saw Dipper, the last time they talked about him in daylight. The parents refused to believe what happened and assumed Dipper was killed during the transcendance.

That was the story everyone believed. That Dipper saved Mabel from being crushed by pillars falling down in the mystery shack and his body was to ruined to place into an open casket.

Shaking herself from her thoughts as she wandered through the woods, trying to take it into her own hands to see if Dipper would be around she wandered into the depths of the woods she’d never been into to try and find her lost brother. To bring him home.

\--------------x----------------------x-------------------------------

It had been years since Greg had escaped The Unknown, his older brother becoming a monster in front of him, becoming his lantern bearer. Greg was whisked away by the Woodsman and returned to his home. Greg remembered the look on his brother’s face as antlers breached out of his skull and he was plunged into darkness as he blew out the lantern. He remembers crawling out of the lake and his brother’s body floating with punctured lungs and blue lips. His parents sobbing at his grave while Jason Funderberker was sitting and waiting for Greg to pick him up with soft “rbbt’’. Wirt was lost to The Unknown and Greg made a silent vow he would find his brother and bring him home. 

 

People at first thought he was grieving but when they would try to deny the boy of what he experienced he would become hostile, scaring off anyone who would even try to discredit what happened.

Years had passed and he was twelve now, and he was planning his way back to The Unknown. He was going to bring his brother home. He wouldn’t leave without him and he wouldn’t succumb to the woods. 

He would do it and plunge back into the icy lake over the garden wall. He would bring Jason Funderberker with him as his tie into reality. 

The town talked about him, the boy that became obsessed with the supernatural after his dance with death. They blamed the loss of his brother. 

Midnight reached the skies and the moon even hid itself from the sinful actions that were going to take place- to shy itself from witnessing what could be a final goodbye as the younger boy climbed the old tree and stood on the edge of the cobble stone. Greg plunged down into the icy water as he felt himself falling and the familiar cold that brushed over his skin that he so ached to feel again. 

When Greg opened his eyes he saw stretches of decaying wood, the entrance to The Unknown. Pushing up to his feet he checked his bag, all the food he brought was untouched. He smiled and began his adventure “I’ll find you.” He looked for Jason Funderberker and found the frog sitting there with a flat face. Greg scooped him up and went off on his adventure. Unaware of what may befall him.

 

Greg moved forward taking in the unchanging scenery again, the crunching of the fallen leaves and the smell of everlasting crisp winter stretched into his nose as he set off towards the old Mill.

\------------------------------------x-------------------------  
It seemed like days to Wirt since he became The Beast, seconds since he had lost his brother and picked up the lantern and moments since he plunged himself into true darkness. He learned what it really meant to be The Beast. He was chased by the once allies in the inn and Beatrice wouldn’t ever look at him. Lorna and Auntie Whispers would run from him in fright as he would near the cabin. He was alone and for some reason he liked it, he tracked the woods and memorized all of it with ease. He was living in silence until he came. The Dream Bender Alcor, Wirt wouldn’t have minded turning him into eldel wood until he almost killed Wirt in his annoyance from the lack of response he would give.

When Wirt lashed out and stabbed the Demon through the abdomen with a prickly vine he laughed not even a small giggle but a full on laugh that sent shivers down Wirt’s spine as he said “Pain is hilarious!” and singed the entire plant to the root.

Wirt realized it’d better to just be his friend instead of fighting him, enough plants and trees were ruined already. 

Alcor- or Dipper he further learned was terrible like his brother was with annoyances and running off since the demon was “All Knowing” or so he claimed, he had black spots in some of the knowledge he couldn’t access due to his precarious circumstance. 

Eventually he learned to like Dipper and his strange affection to pain and Cats, that incident wasn’t something he wanted to revisit. He even learned to like the stupid star nicknames he gave to him. Dipper often called him ‘Almach’ which was the star for the Earth kid, horribly ironic and he couldn’t really question it. 

He watched from the woods as he quietly trailed towards where he and Dipper were going to meet, they never stayed together since Dipper could answer more calls that way- even though he knew he wasn’t suppose to ever leave the unknown or as he called it ‘The Mindscape” because he could gain too much awareness and everyone would be summoning him- maybe even the people that he was trying avoid. 

Wirt cringed thinking about seeing his brother again- Dipper was reasonable to try to avoid his family. 

As he neared the clearing he stood to watch Dipper blip into existence again.  
\-------------------------------------x------------------------

It had been years since the transcendance. Dipper- Alcor, had fled at the fear of his family Ford was quick enough to throw him in the portal when Bill Cipher nearly took over his body but he killed the demon when the portal surged energy into the both of them. Dipper turned into something else- he took the vacant spot that was for the Dream demon that was now dead. Dipper became a beast, he resided in The Unknown parts of the forest, he lingered with the beast who would trek the woods for damned souls. The would keep each other company, help each other out. Dipper would make deals and damn souls and make trees for The Beast and in return The Beast would keep Dipper company and trap souls in the forests forcing them to make the deals. It was an even mechanic. Dipper of course lure people into the forest by making it the only way to be contacted, wether it by sleep or by death. 

Dipper avoided his sister despite how the dream catchers she slept by called him, like a fly to the trap. The dream catcher was the way they could trap him again, he wouldn’t because he would hurt them- he’d seen what he could do when he was mildly upset he didn’t want to hurt them. He could see the future and the past he could see everything and he didn’t want to live in the hurt and anguish he could see if he stayed in Mabel’s life. The danger he could put her in.

He turned to see the psychedelic eyes watching him just into the tree line large shadows of inky horns stretched smaller than the previous Beast but he was still growing. He was the harbinger of loss and misfortune when dipper became the patron of nightmares and insanity. They both worked hand in hand so it was only nature that they became swift allies. Dipper watched the young Beast step from the tree lines. Inky eyes stared at the mirror opposite eyes, Wirt was the first to speak, his mouth opening as whispers leaked from under his tone, the voices of those his lantern has consumed. 

“Two have entered the woods.” he spoke with a tired look in his eyes as he relaxed a little. Dipper could see it in slight movements- anyone else who would gaze upon the two would run with fright, two monsters that were deadly separately but together they were catastrophic. 

“I know, I felt them enter. I’ll wait they both just breached the outer layer and they can still turn back if I were to appear.” Dippers third eye shifted a little under the lid as he was trying to read the outcome of the encounter. Dipper’s voice was double layered a softer deeper one ringing with a nasally one on top. In theory Dipper had become both Bill and a new entity in his entirety, where in practice he was still himself but.. crazy.

“We’re going to let them have a chance at escaping?” Wirt looked confused at the assumption of letting two humans just walk away in their maze. Dipper shook his head with a laugh. 

“No no, Almach.. I’m going to catch them in their weakest. Right now they still have hope- when they begin to self doubt and lose confidence I’ll do my thing.” He brushed the accusation off calmly. Them fighting would be even worse than them working together, after all they shared a plane of existence. 

Wirt nodded slowly being cautious of his antlers “I guess we wait then.” he shrugged as he watched out into the woods a woman with tree trunk brown hair and a disgusting pink light up sweater walked around in the woods consulting a journal. 

Dipper agreed with a hum as he watched a preteen boy pick up his frog and begin the track with ease as if he’d been there before. “Let the games begin.” He smiled showing sharp teeth leaving Wirt to his thoughts.

“What a pain.” Wirt mumbled as he moved away from where he could be seen.


	2. Who can we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Greg are in the unknown and forces are not ever in their favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah man wooooaaaah, I wrote this super quick just because I left the ending so open but but but I'm gonna try and keep this constantly updated every week!
> 
> I took this into a fae circle for the unknown where time is distorted from how long you're actually in there. So time is going to move faster while they're in there the time difference is  
> 1 day in the unknown is 2 days outside so say you enter sunday and you stay in till monday you'd be in until wednesday. uwu

Mabel never took notice into the change of the woods; how the the vines seemed to almost curl around her socks and the darkness cusped at the ends of her hair as if they were trying to grasp at her, trying to pull her back. She didn’t notice the comfortable heat drift into a cool chill that made her arm hair stand on end. She looked down consulting the book as she moved forward “I don’t even know how Dipper even read this book, everything is so confusing.” Mabel groaned as she flicked her flashlight around trying to see where she should veer off. 

“That’s a sign of illiteracy.” an awkward voice pointed out to her as she turned with fear expecting to see those weird gnomes again or maybe Multi-bear. What her face came in close contact with was a cat, a small cat actually that reeked of pumpkin. “You’re in a mighty dangerous area you know.” The cat spoke making Mabel jump in fright, the cat just shook its head with a sigh.

“You’re a cat, anD YOU CAN TALK?!” Mabel spoke with a high shrill of excitement to make the cat’s ears twitch.

‘A-ah, yes, I can. I’m the mayor of Pottsfield-” The cat began only to have his face squashed against the girl’s rounder face. The cat groaned at the person they found.

“Oh I bet you’re the best mayor aren’t you? I have a pig named Waddles that’s the cutest little CEO I know!” She gushed only to have to cat push itself off on her and out of her grasp landing a little ways away.

“I am a very serious mayor I’ll have you know! I’m also not obligated to help you human, but I’d thought I’d give you a warning since you obviously don’t know what you’re doing.” The cat hissed it’s eyes glaring at Mabel who sobered at the serious tone the cat had taken- despite it being a cat talking to her. “The Beast is lurking, you need to be careful. See shelter as soon as night falls again.” He spoke and looked around as if this “Beast” would appear before them for speaking the cursed name.

“What’s a beast?” Mabel asked confused of why the cat seemed so fearful of one creature, her and her brother faced much worse together. 

“The beast, the herald of misfortune and loss- the death of happiness and the void that will bury you with your despair.” The cat spoke as the wind brushed and bit straight through Mabel’s sweater when had it gotten so cold? 

“He sounds like he needs a hug and a snickers.” Mabel joked lightly, the cat stared at her and she easily ceased her actions “So where does he lurk around?” she asked trying to get as much information- maybe, just maybe this beast was her brother. “I’m kinda looking for someone.”

“The Beast lingers everywhere the trees can reach, his domain is alway winter. This is the place to search for the lost.” The cat shrugged as it stood again getting ready to leave. “I must go but be wary new traveller, and feel free to stop by Pottstown, we love visitors.” the cat smiled as it trailed off into the woods. 

Once the cat was out of hearing range Mabel gave a look “What a weird cat, such a cutie.” she turned making her way into the forest. She had a lead, but for now she should heed the warning of what could be dangerous, Dipper may not recognize her but she would bring him back to his senses that she needed her twin. 

Leaves crunched beneath her flats and the trees rustled in the eerie silence that accompanied her and she found herself missing the cat that was talking to her was seemed like seconds ago. In the light of her flashlight she caught the glint of what could have been a house- she hoped. As she neared it she realized it was an actual house, a lantern lit at the entrance shying away the night. “I wonder if anyone-” she cut off hearing voices inside, a young kid and two older women. 

“Auntie Whispers, if we just send him out there The Beast will catch him surely.” Mabel hear the whispy voice speak with an urge of concern. People around here sure were scared of this Beast. She wondered if Dipper really was a monster like Bill was, the door swung open stirring her from her thoughts as she came face to face to an old woman grotesque and decrepit. She shivered as the beady eyes poured into her own brown eyes and she backed up.

“Oh how precious a little one, come in, come in. Lorna dear- Lorna.” The old woman called as a smaller woman came out with a shy face “Lorna take our guest inside it’s still late we’ll let them go come morning light.” she instructed not letting Mabel get a word in any ways.

The house was warm and inviting, baskets sat near the fire to reveal black turtles, how strange. Mabel looked around to see another small boy with a frog in his lap and a backpack sitting near the fire patiently with a blank face as he looked at the fire stretching his fingers trying to inject the warmth from the fire into them. 

“What is your name sweet child?’’ Auntie Whispers- as Mabel assumed asked. 

“I’m Mabel, Mabel Pines and I’m looking for my brother.” She spoke with a tenseness in her voice uneasy with the strangers who have turtles in baskets by fires and the odd 1800’s look to their apparel. 

“Hey, I am too- I’m Greg and this is Jason Funderberker!” The boy piped up looking interested as he lifted his frog’s arms waving them. Mabel nodded with a look “I’m looking for my brother Wirt, I lost him here a long time ago.” Greg had a high pitched voice- much like Dipper’s when they were 12. 

“I guess both of us are searching for the things we lost huh?” Mabel asked as she neared the boy. “We should search together- who know’s maybe they’re together!” Mabel tried to remain optimistic, she wouldn’t let a 12 year old wander around alone in the woods. That wouldn’t be okay, he could get hurt especially with the crazy stuff that could be lurking around here.

Lorna busied herself over the Cauldron with something that smelled like a chicken soup as Auntie Whispers retired upstairs quietly. Leaving Mabel to focus on Greg and their conversation.

“I’d love to! It’d be great it’ll be like being with Wirt all over again!” Greg chirped as the frog made a small ‘rbbt’ noise “Even Jason Funderberker agrees!” he laughed. “We can leave in the morning!” he nodded “I don’t like walking around in the dark.”

Mabel nodded as she settled down near Greg “Yeah, I don’t like the dark either.” She gave a small sad smile as Lorna came to sit with them.

The night would pass and tomorrow would be another day.

\--------------------------------------x------------------------------------

Wirt watched the light from the distance. Greg, Greg was here. Looking for him- putting himself in danger for him. He felt panic surge through him- he usually kept such a calm composure about things like his family but Greg was in danger, especially since Dipper was here and hunting for them. He would have to summon Dipper- tell him, get them out. The light in his lantern flickered a little, he was running low on oil. He moved to grab a bottle of oil he had only to have another hand give it over to him.

“You look distressed, what’s wrong?” It was the demon he was thinking about. He had a new air of power around him, he made a deal- but with who? He couldn’t feel anything in the area but he knew that someone made one.

“Greg- Greg my brother, he’s here.” Wirt heaved out with the whispers in his voice, his wasn’t the same as The Beast’s voice. His wasn’t nearly as commanding and deep.

“So? I thought you said he was gonna end up here anyways?” Dipper looked confused this was the grey space between life and death. 

“Not this soon- NOT THIS SOON!” He shouted and the trees shook and groaned under his anger. His face cracked with black spider web fractures. Dipper raised his hand trying to ease him.

“Woah woah, no need to have a temper tantrum- I can get him out, I’ll talk the old lady into a deal about getting him out but the other one that entered..” He trailed off as his eye glowed and the blue flames licked at the bottoms of his shoes as he set up the air to get a contract set. He smiled and rows of sharp teeth followed.

“S͗͌̍͏̫̭͉̙͈̤͠h̬̮͙̫͗ͯ́ͧ̏ͥe̳̱͓̜̽̅͌̚ ̜̐ͮ̿̌͂͝ï͈̙ͤ̈́̄̀s̺͔̗̰̻ͦ̈̊͗ͩ̊͒͠͠ ̨̻̟̱̞̳̻͍͈̆̋̕M̸̴̠̰̘̼̙̜̺͔̒͋Í̦̺̺͚̒̂̎̅͂ͅŅ̡̤̳̬͖͈̌͋̔ͫ͆̾̒͝É̡͓̖͎ͧ͌̚ͅͅ” His voice warped making Wirt glare at him Dipper vanished in a pluff of blue flames.

“What a show off.” Wirt snarked “You’ll be okay soon Greg.” Wirt sighed as watched the upper bedroom light up. Things were certainly getting interesting.


	3. There is always a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It had been two whole days since anyone had seen Mabel Pines, the last sighting of her was watching her wander off into the woods with some dazed expression."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'll update everyweek' I lie to myself as I keep writing more chapters >

It had been two whole days since anyone had seen Mabel Pines, the last sighting of her was watching her wander off into the woods with some dazed expression. Everyone thought she was high or something weird but she hadn’t come home and people were fretting since now both twins vanishing that left only the strange man with six fingers.

Stanford Pines was more than concerned, he spent almost every waking second looking for Mabel- he didn’t want to think about what she had possibly gotten into when she vanished. She was looking for her brother- the brother that was.... He didn’t want to think about it but for right now he was searching every lore he knew.

 

“Where are you kid..”He mumbled into his coffee as he watched Stanley exit the shack for the eighth time with another search party. Everyone was scared she maybe dead or worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Auntie Whispers sighed as she painted out a pentagram around her bed so she could summon the Lord of the Night to her room. “Greggory needs to leave this place before his brother loses his sanity to the power of The Beast.” she whispered as a flash of blue lit the room.

“So lady, I heard you were tryna call my name?” Alcor was a monster to behold- golden eyes that bored into her with judgement and insanity, a child who went mad with power- if only she had a bell to keep him from being wicked like with Lorna. 

“Aye lad I was. I’m trying to grant safe passage home to the boy downstairs, Greg. I’ll give you what you desire my soul.” The old woman bargained, hoping the price would be enough- her face fell when the demon laughed at her.

“Gross lady, your soul would give me disgustingly bad indigestion- I want her.” He summoned a mirror to show a sleepy Lorna who was napping at the table. “Her soul is the price I demand to get the boy home.” he clicked his nails against the wood floor as he sank down to her level- he was toying with her. He watched her face to contort with sadness as she looked at the stairs.

“N-No, my sweet Lorna... not her you monster anything but her.” She shook her head trying to hold her defiance. She cared about Greg and protecting him from The Beast that was his brother- but Lorna held more concern to her than Greg. 

“Ah, I like your spunk- I mean after all what has Greg done for you? After all the hard work that you and little Lorna did why should you protect him?” Dipper gave a smile as he watched recognition cross through the beady black eyes. “I mean- you let two strangers into your home that could hurt the single person you care about the most-” He went to shrug and did an air flip “Why should you protect them?” he wanted a deal out of this but he had to trick her into it.

“Auntie Whispers, are you okay up there? I heard another voice!” Mabel- it was the young girl that she had granted sanctuary to. 

“Yes my dear child, I am fine- just having a conversation with myself.” The elder pacified as she moved to shoo the girl from the base of the stair case. Dipper’s head turned as he breached passed the devil’s trap to look at the girl, he could have sworn he’d heard that voice before. 

“I don’t believe you- I want to make sure you’re okay please let me check your windows.” Mabel pleaded and pushed past the older woman, she made it to the balcony of the stairs and Dipper’s eyes widened. 

“Mizar..” his words tumbled from his lips and he vanished in a flash of blue before his twin could meet him, he left a note for the old woman to let her know to contact him when she wants to make the deal.

“See dear child? Nothing here.” Auntie Whispers soothed leading her back downstairs.

“I’m sorry- I just thought I had heard that voice before.” Mabel apologized earnestly not wanting to offend the woman that opened her home to a stranger.

“It’s quite alright, just go return to rest. You’ll need it for your further travels. I’ll draw up a map for you so you won’t get lost.” The old woman confirmed, she would draw them a map to lead them to the beast and then they would be the monsters problem. She wanted nothing more to do with the cursed children, that Dream Demon had one point- she should only protect her own.

By morning light it will return to how it should be- just the two of them and no beasts or demons. 

\-----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------

Dipper felt fury, and damn it was almost as good as pain. He felt the inky bricks crawl up his skin as the world seemed to melt around him. His Mizar- HIS TWIN STAR was in the Unknown, had she died or did she loose her way. No matter, if she was here Stanford could find a way in. That plan wrecker, the person that-

'The person that tried to kill you Pine Tree.' That nasally voice, Bill Cipher the previous demon of dreams. Dipper tensed turning around to see no one there. 'I’m in your head Pine Tree, you absorbed my essence there for taking me with you and molding it into your own power- I’m impressed, but I have a bargain.' Bill was in his head, and he would be trapped with the satanic demon.

“Why would I want to make a deal with you? If you couldn’t tell you’re pretty useless and the reason I’m even here.” He spoke with sass, he heard the demon laughing and he groaned- how he hated that sound.

'Listen kid, Shooting star is only in here because she got lost if you could use your omnipotence to full power you would kno- oh wait you can’t because you never fully destroyed me! Hahaha, man I crack myself up! Side with me kid, I’ll have your back I’ll get Shooting star out of here. My price is simple, you kill Stanford. He’s the one that did this to us. He did this.'

“What? No! I can get her out myself. I just gotta find out where she went. You have no power here, I don’t need full omnipotence to be able to function.” Dipper rejected the suggestion for teaming up with Bill almost immediately. Bad things came from working with the demon- dead or not.

'Think about it Pine Tree, let’s just hope when you come to your senses Shooting Star isn’t part of the woods. Anyways! Have fun! Hahaha wanna see me imitate you in the next two seconds? AHHH! '

There was a hand on Dipper’s shoulder causing him to scream “AHH!” He glared at remembering what Bill said. 

“Be at peace.” Wirt stared at Bi-Dipper, who was he again? He was having a bad day. “Have you gotten Greg out?” He asked with hope in his voice.

“I haven’t, the old woman wouldn’t make a deal- our only way to do this now is to let them find us and get them out that way.” He sighed rubbing his temples.

“YOU DID WHAT!” Wirt shouted in anger at Dipper who only glared at him, the trees started shifting and contorting. 

“Listen! I can’t interfere with Mizar in here! You don’t know what W̎ͯ̓̓̅͊͌ͥ͟ͅĨ̻͙͔̤̙̻͔̊ͫL̒̃͑̒͜͏̞͉̙̘̻͖̱̥ͅL̸̦̙͍̰̘̙͎̙̽͒̀ ̛̫̭͑̄̆̈́C̵̠̙͓͖̓ͥ͊́̆̍̎O̡̘̹̜̠͕͈̱ͫ͂͆́̚M̢̱͚̄̊̍̽̄ͅE̳̞̗̔̓͛̅ͬͣͩ ̗̞̺̠͉ͤͩͣ̚Ĩ̤͎̬̋̿̎͊́͟F̫̭͍̦̐ͩͭ̿͢͢ ̵̧̞̫̰͚͚͓̒͡I̧̺͉̣͉͉̜͒ͩ̌͆̇͒ͪ̅̀͘ ̣́̈́I̡̺̪̫ͮ̃̌̆͟͜N̸̮͚̮̠̹̓͌̑͗Ṭ̳̲̻͉̝̞̣ͣͨͨ͛̿E̵͔̩̩͊̃̆͗͐̏́͝R̷͍̰̪͔̱͈͑̐́̀F̮̳͓̘͉̜̜̖̬̉̉̿̿́ͪ̚͞͞Ẻ̶͕̮̱̮̫̀ͦͭͥ̃͟͟R̸̹̼͓̒̈́́̃͝E̦̯͓͍̟̣̭͂͘͞ ̧̯͔̑ͬWͪͬ҉̶͏͍͚I̷̩̦̓ͪ͘͜Ṱ̵̱̲̯̃̅ͧ͝H̛͇͖̻̻ͯ̓͐̽̒̓ ̸̲͇͓̘̱ͪ̏͛ͥ̐͑͊ͯͩ͟H̛̛͙͓̼̉ͭ̇̔̃̈́͗͑E̬͉̣̜͍̠̅͆́͡ͅȒ̽̂ͧ͏̰̩͕̹͍̳͓̱͔͟” The fury in his voice as the black brick skin crawled up his skin and his eyes were eaten with gold. 

Wirt stepped back this was the realest emotion he’s seen of the ‘All knowing demon”. He growled “I don’t want to fight with you- we should work together to get them out.” The black cracked on his face and his eyes were bleeding with white, he didn’t want to fight Dipper- knowing the results would destroy the Unknown. 

Dipper took a deep breath, and another- counting to five deep breaths as his peachy skin colored over the black and his eyes bled back to the normal- still creepy, black and gold. “I want my Mizar out, if Stanford comes I will ruin this entire realm of existence.” He laid his terms flat. He didn’t want him there- he was the one to do this to him- to them. He stripped Dipper of ever living.

“That’s fine, I just wanted Greg to not see me, he may try to stay. I didn’t want him to see me.” Wirt sighed rubbing his temples. Dipper nodded clawed fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Mizar is the same way, I didn’t want her to think she could summon me- I want her to think I’m trapped in the dream catcher I left.” He didn’t want to hurt Mabel- he’s seen what could happen if he could hang around.

“Now we have to track them, let’s hope I can lead them to the pastures. Once they cross the threshold they’ll enter our domain.” Wirt watched with vibrant eyes as some child crossed their path. “They’ll be at our doorstep in two to three days.”

\---------------------------x--------------------------x----------------

Morning struck early, rising and filling the cool air with a sense of vibrancy. Mabel stirred first to be face to face with a black turtle. She jumped, waking Greg, as she brushed the turtle off. “Woah man, personal space!” She looked around realizing where she was and she sunk down a little. “So it wasn’t a dream...” She sighed as she scrubbed at her eyes looking at the little kid who was looking around.

“Wirt? Where are we going today?” he asked sleepily, Mabel gave a sympathetic look, she remembered when she would wake up from Ford and she would ask for Dipper- his name became a word they never really said unless feelings wanted to be hurt.

“To find Wirt and Dipper.” Mabel confirmed as Lorna came in from outside with a knotted table cloth.

“Oh you’re up, I hope you slept well- I made you both travel bags of food and Auntie’s made you a map so you can find your way through the Unknown.” Lorna spoke softly looking at the darkened upstairs. “She’s still asleep but it would be best if you left to conserve daylight.” Mabel got to her feet as did Greg, and Mabel wished she had Mabel Juice or even coffee, something to make her wake up that a creepy turtle crawling on her chest.

“Thanks Lorna! I’ll let Wirt know you’re okay and that you’re still super sweet!” Greg nodded to make Lorna get a breathy laugh. 

“Thank you Greg, but off you two go.” Lorna shoo’d them out the door. “If you need to come back feel free, we’ll see you again!” she waved as Greg and Mabel went off into the golden sandy path. Leaves falling in tears of golds and oranges, the wind wasn’t bad this morning but the night would prove to be a different story.

“To Morning!” Greg shouted and ran down the path with his frog. 

Mabel looked up into the sky and sighed “See you soon Dipper.” and quickly followed behind with Greg.


	4. The sun will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your brother like?" Greg asked innocently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But it's worth it I promise!

“Hey Mabel, what’s your brother like?” It was an innocent question, but it still had Mabel cringing. She looked up into the clouds thinking; how would she describe her brother? He was many things- the whole world to her.

“He’s amazing, he’s so smart and he’s really brave. He’s my whole world.” Mabel answered after a while of thinking “I love him and I want to bring him home.”

“Wirt’s like that- but I don’t think I can bring him home so I’m gonna stay here with him.” Greg nodded with determination “I can help him home~ Oh I can help Wirt home so to Adelaide's pasture we go!” He started singing and Mabel laughed a little amused by him.

“Dipper needs to come home, my family- our family misses him terribly and I need to make sure he gets home- even if I don’t..” Mabel shrugged as they crossed village outskirts.

“We gotta hurry up! If the high way man catches us we’ll be in bi-” He was cut off by said man,he was burly.. more haggard than Mabel could reasonably say. He looked paler than Greg remembered, he wanted to ask but he was cut off by knife pointed at him.

“YOU!” he gasped pointing the knife further “That Beast, you’re his brother- if we get rid of you he’ll go with you! Maybe that demon will leave with him.” he mumbled off into a panic. Mabel stepped up standing in front of Greg, chest to the sharp blade. 

“Listen buddy, that’s a kid and if you try anything you’ll have to go through me. Tell me what’s going on.. maybe I can help you.” Mabel offered with sweaty palms raised to show she meant no harm. 

“It’s that Beast that used to be the boy’s brother! His demon partner has been tormenting the town- No one has gotten sleep since he comes in your dreams and traps you to make deals with him or he keep you there, we’ve had three guys from the barn die from going to sleep! The Whole town’s terrified because they see The Beast lurking outside the town waiting for someone to fall victim! We dropped in number so badly that we aren’t ready for any harvest.” The High Way Man said looking around much like that cat Mabel met did. 

“W-wait what, alright so you’re telling me that a demon and this ‘Beast’ are specifically terrorizing your town when there are probably other areas?” Mabel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, mum.” The man shifted his posture to less defensive and more open, his eyes glaring at Greg. “It’s the boy The Beast truly seeks. He is his only blood left and he’s searching so if I kill him for The Beast as an offering maybe the monster will leave us alone.”

Mabel nodded “Alright, Alright- What if I said I could fix all of this if you let us pass. I’m trying to find out exactly what’s going on and if I can’t get by to figure out what this demon is how am I to help?” she was focusing what Grunkle Stan taught her in shifty talking. “I can make this all stop if you let me by.” She reasoned watching him relax a little she gave a small sigh. “We’ll stay the night see if we can’t capture him- if not when light hits we’ll go into the forest- if he’s called out with Greg being here then it should be easy to capture him.” 

“Or you two could go into the forest anyways, get as far away from this town as possible because you’re not welcome here.” The Highway man spoke protectively, Mabel gave herself an internal pat on the back because reverse psychology worked.

“We’ll just go then! Sorry to Burgle your people!” Greg waved as he led Mabel into the forest.

The Highway man stood and watched with sad eyes as the two entered the fray of the forest again. “I did as you asked.” he said knowing with the change of the atmosphere the two terrors were here.

“Good, I’ll leave your town alone for now.” The Beast droned on, his white eyes staring down from the shadows, but he stood out more- as if the void that cloaked twisted skin consumed even the darkness around him. 

“Bu-u-ut I won’t!” Bill Cipher was extremely weakened- to the point of mortality, ever since the kid had consumed his powers and taken his place but he still had ways of terrorizing towns. Belief was an extremely powerful thing. 

“But you promise-” The haggard man started to be hushed half way through by a frail finger.

“The Beast promised, I did nothing.” Bill warned him “Besides I need to bide my time before Pine Tree caves, what better way than bothering humans?” a sharp grin crossed his face.

“I-I...” The human stopped talking as he knew he was defeated. “I’ll return to town and tell them The Beast no longer lays waiting.” with that he trudged off.

Bill turned to look at The Beast with a Raised eyebrow before he himself melted into the shadows “Staying corporeal for that long hurts- I need Pine Tree to make that deal.” Bill groaned. “The second I show him that Shooting Star is in danger he’ll cave.” He huffed annoyed, he’d admit Pine Tree became a good demon, the two of them together would be unstoppable.

“I need to get my lantern, if I regain my lantern I can take back my throne as King of the Unknown.” The Beast deduced- he was just a shadow, much like Bill. They could vanish easily and never come back or they could regain power and retake what was theirs and more.

‘I will subjugate the fools that dare take my powers.’ both monsters thought as the faded out to watch the chaos unfold.

\------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------x--------------------------------

“The Unknown..” Ford muttered to himself as he looked at the forest. “Mabel, I pray you know what you’re doing..” he sighed as he watched his brother come back for a fourth time, Mabel had just vanished and both brothers had a sneaking feeling that she had run off. 

Of course it didn’t help that as Ford found more knowledge on The Unknown it made more and more sense to where Mabel could have ended up. 

Ford kept it into thought, perhaps he should attempt to enter the unknown in search of Mabel. She isn’t her brother- her brother could have handled it, her brother- Ford stopped himself. Her brother became an all-powerful demon of mass destruction and Chaos that’s name has been quickly spreading in the mortal plane. Alcor, The Dreambender- some called him ‘The Messiah’ or ‘The Deliverance’ but his name still spread like wildfire, none the less. 

Stan looked more dejected than before, another failed search. How many searched would Stan conduct before he just gave up? 

“There were no signs, again. It couldn’t have been... you know..” Stan didn’t like saying Dipper’s name- neither did Ford. The both felt terrible about what happened and what they did. Stan tried to pull Mabel into believing him over her own brother and he felt as though it was a leading factor to ‘The Transcendence’. 

“I don’t think so, from what I’ve read there is no tell-tale signs she would have been spirited away.” Ford denied, Alcor was known to spirit away abused children and children who wanted to hurt themselves, he was labeled a ‘Protector’ for them. 

“I don’t know where she could be, what she got into.” He rubbed his aged face, horn rimmed glasses lifting up so he could scratch his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Lee, I’ll keep looking. If you keep running yourself around like this you’re not going to make any progress.” Ford attempted to usher him into sleep, he needed to, the last thing they needed was an Alcor showing up after all of this time.

“You’re right, I’m going to lay down for a little while, but don’t think I’m done searching. I just I-” he cut off with a yawn as he started move forward with the speed of tar. 

Once out of earshot Ford’s face turned to a frown. “I know you’re here.” He stated simply to thin air. 

The world melted Gray around him, very thing seemed so cold in the room despite knowing the warm world outside would state otherwise.

There was no odd occurrence however, no demon appearing nothing. Ford was a bit confused considering every time he ended up in the mindscape a demon would appear.

After seconds turned minutes turned hours Ford moved, taking himself outside to see a neon yellow trail of foot prints that had to be Mabel’s the way how they shone with glitter and how light they were, along with the missing strand of hair near the foot print. Ford approached the foot prints only to have more appear. “A trail?” Ford asked aloud in curiousity, Demon’s usually never did things like this.

He followed the trail head first, walking deeper and deeper into the woods. “Mabel I don’t know where you are but If this trail leads me there I’ll get you out.” Ford sighed as he looked around, the footprints behind him were vanished... as he expected.

What Ford wasn’t expecting however was the footprints in front of him to disappear and leave him stuck in the middle of the woods. 

Ford wasn’t fast enough he was roughly pushed foreward to come face to face with Mabel’s pale body wrapped in vines and moss on her sweater. For only four days it looked like she was here for years, her body itself was preserved which was good- for the most part.

Ford went to try and grab her body to be stopped by twisted wood. A Figure loomed above them- white eyes peering down at Ford.

“Do you wish to take her place?” The figure boomed, his voice shaking the world around him it seemed. 

Stanford looked at Mabel and back at the monster. “I-I want to be there with her.” He decided, it could end badly if he traded places with her- so if he was there with her they could both get home, together. 

“So be it.” Vines wrapped around Ford slamming his chest into the ground as he lost consciousness. 

\-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------

Dipper’s head perked at the feeling of someone entering the unknown- some one not good. His stomach hurt a little and his third eye shifted around underneath the concealment. 

Wirt watched him with curiosity, he’d never seen Dipper so freaked out before in his life of knowing him- let alone in this instance.  
Dipper shifted again as he gave a sneeze, despite becoming an all powerful demon he still sneezed like a tiny kitten. 

Wirt’s eyes widened and he blushed- gray taking up in the ashened cheeks as he held back laughter. “Oh my, you’re sneeze it-” he was cut off by a blue flame lighting very close to his face.

“Don’t ever tell anyone, Mizar already make fun of me- well.. made fun of me.” Dipper stiffened up at the mention of Mizar, Wirt knew she was a touchy subject. He knew from basic astrology he got as a boy scout that Alcor and Mizar were twin stars in one of the Dippers, Alcor was often forgotten because Mizar was so brilliant she out shone her brother. 

“I won’t, I won’t. It’s not like I talk to anyone but you anyways, besides aren’t you all seeing? Wouldn’t you know if someone said anything?’’ Wirt asked raising an eyebrow as he lifted more Eldel wood into the tea grinder. Bottling more oil,he had plenty but it was good to always back stock just incase he ran out.

“I am all knowing but it’s annoying to look into specific details.” Dipper crossed his arms “Horrible headaches, terrible bone aches- my eyes bleed.” Dipper listed off the side effect. “I mean I could even start screaming, usually when that happens people end up dead.”

Wirt rolled his eyes “show off.” He huffed as he put the last bottle away. “What are we going to do now that Mabel and Greg have entered to forest again?” He asked nervously.

“Hope Beatrice finds them before anything else does.. or maybe hope they go to the tea factory they tell you about.” he shrugged, he became a lot more relaxed about it knowing that he could guide them- but there was still something in his head tugging at him making him eerily calm about the entire situation that he didn’t like and would have to search for it later.

‘But tonight is the end of today, tomorrow is another day.” Dipper tapped on Wirt’s nose making him growl a little and Dipper laugh.

‘Tonight let’s give us time to recollect our bases.” Dipper suggested only getting a nod from Wirt.

The sun would rise, they had complete control- or so they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, more people are getting involved and new antagonists are introduced!
> 
> Sorry this took forever- I hit writers block, I'm gonna work more on the next chapter but I feel like this is a good update?
> 
> As always, kudos, comment, book mark! All of it means a lot to me I love criticism and review!


End file.
